


Just Another John

by Kittie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie





	Just Another John

”Look— Just. Sorry.” He purses his lips, pushing the bulking man into the chair in front of him. It was easy enough to at least let the man work while he was being services, like a good trained dog Jason found himself crawling under the desk and pulling Bruce’s large office chair in front of him. He hid away in a quiet silence before he set to work.

The young man swallowed as he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants that left Bruce exposed to the world. No briefs. Perfect. This would work out to his advantage. One hand grabbed around the circumference for the appendage and began to pull. It wasn’t quite working the way it was supposed to (or the way it used to work on his other Johns) so he switched to plan B.

Plan B? He situated himself between massive legs as his hand held the penis upright. A hot breath ghosted along the arousal as his tongue began to lick a stripe up the head.

This was merely business, he didn’t have to look up to see who was being serviced. This was just a random John. Not Bruce fucking Wayne. The man that let his murderer live. 

Jason kept licking, slowly guiding the head into his mouth where he sucked the musky flavor. Like he was getting paid to over act and not because of some stupid thing he said he’d do for fun.

The member soon filled out, faster than he would have thought but even Bruce couldn’t deny his mouth and his skill with it. Streets made him good for one thing and that was servicing others. Another thing he didn’t want to think about but did so anyway. Shaking his thoughts he distracted himself with letting the man fuck his mouth until orgasm.

At the point his pushed the man away, spat out the semen on the floor and left without a word.


End file.
